


let it happen

by glowoftheday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Online Dating, Rimming, Soulmates, i never thought i would write those tags in my life, its very vague but u can see it if u search for it, kinda but it changes into irl, this is all fluff tbh, with a tad of sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowoftheday/pseuds/glowoftheday
Summary: Harry: our prfiles mathc !!!!11Louis: what are you on about mateHarry: you wnt ur ass eaten and I wanna eat it!!!Harry: face it, we belngk togetheror the one where Harry and Louis meet on Grindr, and they might just be soulmatesinspired bythis post





	let it happen

Harry was lounging in his bed and hadn’t left it all day. It was about 5 p.m. and he finally had a day off from the local grocery store where he worked, so he was enjoying his day by letting himself be warmed by the sunrays coming through his curtains and by messing around on his phone.

He had received a text earlier in the day from his friend, Niall, asking him to go out with him to the bar, and then calling him pretty much every insult he could think of because, as Niall had phrased nicely, Harry was starting to act “like a sad 40-year-old single man who spends his afternoons cuddling with his 14 cats”.

Harry had been a bit insulted by that text. First off, he only had one cat and she was an adorable ball of fur that Harry had had for 4 years now. Far away from being an old cat lady. Still, Niall might have been right about the sad, single man part.

It’s not that Harry was starting to be too old for dating – he was only 24 for God’s sake – but his recent dates had been quite inconclusive. There had been Colin, who had whined about his office job for most of the evening, then John, who had seemed nice at first but then turned out to be a racist asshole, which had prompted Harry to leave the restaurant by escaping to the bathroom. After that, he had had gone out a few times to clubs, but he couldn’t seem to find anyone slightly interesting, and anyway the morning after was always something uncomfortable for both parties.

So after Niall had commented on his sad dating life, Harry decided he should really do something to get out of his usual weekly routine, and that’s how he ended up staring confusingly at his phone, the Grindr logo bright on his home page. Sighing, he opened it up, then took a few minutes to set up his profile. He was then sent to the home page, his eyes almost bulging from the amount of naked chests on it. Ok, so maybe it had been a while since his last hook-up, and Niall possibly had been right. He was in no way going to tell him that, however.

After some time going down the page and occasionally looking at some profiles, Harry could not find any real desire to message any of these people. Sure, some of them were hot, but he was not unhappy with his situation, and didn’t technically need someone else to feel good. He checked the messages he had received in the meantime, and yup. All pictures of dicks. They must have a folder of their best pictures, Harry thought idly, probably on some private app because he couldn’t imagine the awkwardness of showing your photos to someone and accidentally opening one.

Harry closed his phone after that and went in the kitchen to start making dinner, maybe do some chicken fajitas. He put away the situation, almost forgetting about it. But he didn’t delete the app, just in case.

 

_Six months later_

 

“Niall, really, I have to go home, I’m working a morning shift tomorrow,” Harry sighed when he saw Niall coming back to their table at the pub with two more shots.

“Shush, you’re supposed to be elated about my new job promotion, not whining like a child,” Niall answered while sporting a grin suggesting his not-sober state. The people around them are loud, too loud for Harry who’d barely had sleep the night before because his cat decided she wasn’t sleepy and meowed all night.

Niall was still looking expectantly at Harry, holding the two shots in his hands, so Harry took upon himself and downed it in a second. “That’s the best friend I know!”

Harry laughed despite himself, feeling the warmth of the alcohol travel in his body. He was hit by a wave of energy, and let himself be carried to the dancefloor by Niall, both of them dancing ridiculously to the EDM, dream-like music.

\--

Harry woke up with a start with a dry mouth and his legs tangled in bedsheets that were definitely not his. His heart raced for a moment, before he looked over the room clearly and realized he’s in Niall’s bed. He leaned back on the mattress with a relieved sigh, hearing the sound of loud singing coming from outside the room. Possibly some Fleetwood Mac.  
Just as he was trying to go back to sleep, he remembered his job, and more importantly his morning shift that he had probably already missed by now.

“Shit, fuck, shitting—“ Harry muttered quietly while getting up and looking for his clothes before the door opened with a bang.

“Hiya H,” Niall casually said, carrying a gigantic plate filled with pancakes and syrup.

“Did you not remember that I was working this morning?” Harry nearly shouted, his face probably morphing into an angry and panicked expression. “Or were you too concerned with getting me sloshed?”

Niall laughed, his eyes crinkling, and Harry threw a shirt at him in a hopefully furious way. “Mate I called your boss saying you couldn’t make it today, it’s all good.”

“What?”

“Told him you’d puked all night – which wasn’t completely false to be honest – and that you were super contagious,” Niall continued as if he had done this several times. Knowing him and his charming ways, it probably wasn’t the first time he got out of work. Harry let out a sigh of happiness and plopped back on the bed

“Thanks Ni, you’re the best even if it’s your fault I got a hangover from hell,” Harry mumbled. “I don’t even remember half the night.”

“You were proper gone for a bit H, had been a long time since I’d seen you like that,” his friend said with a grin, like he was a proud mother or something.

“But you spent most part of the night stuck on your phone.” Niall laughed almost maniacally, and Harry’s eyes turned worried. “You should probably check it out.”

He left the room on that, leaving Harry slightly panicked. He reached for his phone immediately, seeing multiple notifications all from the same application – Grindr. He had obviously been on it yesterday, and he could only hope he hadn’t said embarrassing things to cute guys.

He had been on the app a few times over the past months, always casual hookups that ended after one time, which was fine by him. He’d realized it was easier than it had looked, using the app, and he had quickly understood that if he put exactly what he wanted on his bio, he could have fun, without the energy and trauma of dating. It currently said _If I can’t eat your ass, I can’t meet up. Block me. Otherwise let’s talk. Have a great day._ Simple, but effective.

It’d been a few weeks since he’d opened it, though, and curiously, when he opened the app and looked at his conversations, he apparently only talked to one guy the night before. A certain Louis, who had texted him a string of stupid, one letter messages after Harry had seemingly gone to bed and passed out.

He clicked on the guy’s profile before checking what’d they said, and got pleasantly surprised. The picture on his profile wore a tank top that exposed his collarbone and some of his chest, which was covered by a tattoo. A snapback covered his face, and the hair that poked out was messy and brown. He was definitely Harry’s type. Drunk him had made a good choice.

Looking at the guy’s – Louis’ – bio, Harry smirked.

_Tops to the front of the line!! Don’t message me without a pic. 420 friendly, rim me and I might just fall in love with you_

That was even nicer. That was basically all Harry could ask on a casual sex app. He got a bit worried, though, when he read the picture sentence. What if he had sent him a picture from the bar? That would be pretty much the most embarrassing thing he’d done, but knowing his drunk self he knew it was a possibility.

Exiting the profile, he went back on the conversation, scrolling back to the beginning of it.

 **Harry: our prfiles mathc !!!!11**  
**Louis: what are you on about mate**  
**Harry: you wnt ur ass eaten and I wanna eat it!!!**  
**Harry: face it, we belngk together ******  
**Louis: haha you sound super drunk ******  
**Louis: and I did say no message w/o pic ;)**  
**Harry: :(((((**  
**Harry: :(((((((((**  
**Louis: what**  
**Harry: im in th club I cnt tak a poc**  
**Harry: tomorrow I will**  
**Harry: bc ur cute**  
**Louis: hm sounds fair, i’ll accept curly**  
**Harry: thank uou louis**  
**Harry: WAIT WHOs curly**  
**Louis: u got cute curls**  
**Harry: :)**  
**Louis: hope u got a cute dick as well**  
**Louis: harry**  
**Louis: harry**  
**Louis: H**  
**Louis: A**  
**Louis: R**  
**Louis: R**  
**Louis: Y**  
**Louis: curlsss where are u**  
**Louis: hope u didn’t get lost in the club**  
**Louis: i’ll b waiting tmrw :)**

********

Louis had been far too generous with Harry and his senseless texting. Harry was getting secondhand embarrassment from the sappy stuff he’d written to him. However, Louis seemed to keep wanting to talk to him, which was far from bad. And he’d said Harry had cute curls. He already had half of his heart.

Harry sat up straighter in the bed, trying to come up with an ingenious answer that didn’t seem to show too much his eagerness.

**Harry: managed not to get lost, but didn’t manage to not get a hangover.. any good cures?**

He let out a breath after sending it, really hoping Louis would answer him. After a few seconds passed and no new texts appeared, Harry got up and dragged his feet to the kitchen. Niall turned his head toward Harry as the latter started filling up a plate with bacon.

“So?” Niall prompted with raised eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Harry muttered, hoping the daggers in his eyes would put Niall off his back. Niall laughed again – God that kid laughed all the time – but to Harry’s satisfaction he didn’t say anything else. Neither did Harry’s phone.

\--

After a morning of lazing around at Niall’s and playing Fifa (miserably losing to Niall), Harry was glad to go back home and hopefully take a long, hot shower to wash off the previous night’s antics.

As he was going to hop in the shower, his phone pinged. He opened it immediately, slightly nervous to possibly talk to Louis sober. Indeed, a new message from the app was awaiting.

**Louis: i heard somewhere that sending nudes helps ?? :)**

Harry snorted. Forward move, but he’d had half a mind to send Louis a picture, especially since he had promised the guy. Blushing only a little, Harry tried to find the best angle possible, and after he snapped the picture he nodded in satisfaction. That was a very nice dick pic, if he said so himself.

**Harry: like this? [picture attached]**

Harry went in the shower, not wanting to wait again for an answer, and maybe also for sorting out a little problem. If he thought about tattoos and collarbones, that definitely didn’t mean he was in too deep.

When he got out of the shower, steam rising around him, Harry went to his phone, and was pleased to see a message waiting for him.

**Louis: it /is/ cute**  
**Louis: wanna meet at mine tonight?**

A smile crept on Harry’s face. He was going to meet his soulmate tonight. Well, his Grindr soulmate. If that was a thing. But Harry had a really good feeling about Louis.

\--

Despite the coffee he’d had at Niall’s in the morning, Harry could feel exhaustion creeping on him as the afternoon went by. After he’d answered Louis, they messaged a little, bantering and flirting like there was no tomorrow. Even with the wank he had in the shower, Harry felt jittery and already longing for the night to come.

He decided to go out of his flat to get some fresh air, maybe even go for a coffee in a quaint coffee shop he liked. Leaving his flat with just old, ripped jeans and a half-buttoned Hawaiian shirt, he set out to his favorite café, slightly bopping his head to that new song he’d discovered earlier in the week, On The Loose.

The café had a small queue, but he gave his order after a few minutes only, and went on the side to wait for his latte. Absentmindedly, he wondered what image would be on his latte, as the café was notorious for its top “latte art”, as The Independent called it.

It didn’t take long for the barista to come to the counter with two cups in his hands.

“One latte for Harry and one Yorkshire tea for Louis,” he called out, setting the two cups on the counter.

Louis. Huh, funny, thought Harry, like the guy he would be seeing tonight. He glanced at the man, Louis, furtively, and saw a relatively small man wearing a tank top that showed most of his sides and jeans that hugged his arse oh so perfectly. His hair was styled in a long fringe, and it was then that Harry realized with a start that the man was probably his Louis.

Harry tried to let out what he meant to be a subtle cough, to get the attention of the other man, and surely enough the latter turned his head towards Harry. On his Grindr profile, Harry was not showing his complete face, but his long, curly hair were not very common, and Harry could see a look of recognition appear on Louis’ face.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds, neither of them knowing what the etiquette was when you meet a guy you’re supposed to hook up with later at night. Harry’s lips quirked up and he let out a small chuckle. Louis smiled then and he grabbed both cups.

“Care to join me, Harry?” he said in a teasing way, emphasizing Harry’s name.

Harry bowed his head slightly, and led the way to an isolated table in the corner of the place. Louis sat down in front of him, setting both cups down and sliding Harry’s in front of him.

“So,” Harry started at the same time as Louis said, “Funny-”. Both men stopped, eyes crinkling. Harry ran a hand through his hair, and nudged his head toward Louis to tell him to go ahead.

“Funny to meet you here,” Louis started with a smirk, “hadn’t put two and two together until you coughed. Can’t forget curls like that.”

Harry blushed, completely aware of how pretty Louis was and how it was affecting him.

“You’re even more breathtaking in person,” he blurted, eyes widening. Thankfully, Louis just laughed, his head going back, exposing his throat and collarbones. Harry felt very, very weak.

“Sorry, I – I’m usually way better with dates,” Harry tried to apologize, “I was definitely caught off guard when I saw you. And your ass.” He was already acting like a lovesick idiot, and Louis hadn’t fled the café yet, so he might as well lay it all out.

To Harry’s content, Louis leaned back on his chair with glistening eyes. He shamelessly roamed over Harry’s body, letting his gaze linger on his lips at the end. When he met his eyes, they were a tinge darker than previously and Harry would be a liar if he didn’t admit he felt something pulling in his lower stomach.

“Since we ended up meeting before tonight, d’you wanna…” Louis let hang in the air, following Harry’s exact train of thoughts. But Harry was slowly coming back from his Louis-induced stupor and he was enjoying the flirting with Louis. Online dating soulmates were mostly judged on the compatibility of their flirting.

“I gotta finish my drink first, don’t I?” Harry said in a slow voice. Louis raised his eyebrows. While looking at Louis right in his eyes, Harry swiped his finger through the foam on his latte, and then brought it to his mouth, sucking on it until all the foam was gone.

Louis’ voice wavered when he spoke next. “Shame you messed up that nice heart.” At Harry’s confused face, he explained, “The art on your latte.”

Light dawned on Harry, a quirk on his lips. “Well now that I messed it up, there’s no point in drinking it.”  
He looked at Louis expectantly, and to his delight Louis immediately sprung to his feet, only looking back to Harry to see if he was following him before exiting the café.

Leaving the barely-drank coffee and the still-full tea on the table, Harry rose and caught up to Louis, who was standing a few houses away from the café. Harry went up to him, crowding him against the door Louis was in front of. They stared at each other for a moment, before Louis smashed their lips together.

The tension between them in the coffee shop translated into this kiss, passionate and blinding and so, so good. Louis took Harry’s bottom lip in between his teeth, making him gasp and move his hands to Louis’ arse. He could swear it bounced between his hands.

“How ‘bout you show me what you can do with that tongue,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear before kissing the skin on his neck.

“Ye-yeah,” Harry stuttered, “’pen the door.”

They parted after another few seconds of bliss, Harry taking a step back to let Louis turn around and open the door. As soon as they were in, they melted together and Louis started murmuring almost nonsensically.

“God I just want you to wreck me, and then I wanna wreck you and c-”

“Jesus Christ!”

The loud exclamation that came from neither Harry nor Louis made them jump, both turning towards the noise. Louis’ eyes comically widened as it appeared the exclamation came from a brown-haired, muscular guy that looked as shocked as they did.

“Liam,” Louis blurted in a high-pitched voice, “I didn’t, uh, know you were here.”

“Well it’s bloody four in the afternoon, where else would I be?” the man, Liam, answered, seeming slightly traumatized.

Louis turned toward Harry and back to Liam, his eyebrows frowned. He leaned toward Harry, whispering “I’ll be right back”, and then dragged Liam in another room. Harry stared at the closed door, dumbfounded. He really hoped Louis’ roommate already knew he was gay, because if they were having that conversation right now, that could possibly take time. And while Harry supported coming outs and discussions about sexuality, he was very turned on as of now, and he just really wanted Louis.

It was a relief when Harry saw the two men leave the room, Louis with a smile and Liam with a disheartened expression. Liam seemed to be going out as he was wearing a jacket and sunglasses in his hair, and he gave Harry a wave before going out the door. It slammed in a way that made Harry think Liam wasn’t exactly happy to be sexiled, but he couldn’t care less.

Louis let out a dramatic huff, eliciting a laugh from Harry. “He knew I had someone over tonight but I might’ve beena tad bit too enthusiastic.”

“’t wasn’t all you,” Harry shrugged, lowering his gaze to Louis’ body. Louis’ cheeks flushed, and slowly, he took of his top, keeping his gaze leveled with Harry. He had a body made by angels, Harry decided, with a tiny waist and freaking abs. He looked like he was glowing.

Harry couldn’t resist him anymore, hadn’t been able until Liam had appeared. He stepped towards Louis, and let his hands travel from his shoulders to his waist, to the edge of his jeans. He looked back at Louis, whose parted lips and messy fringe filled Harry with lust, and Louis kissed Harry, almost gently, as an answer.

Despite the sweet moment, Harry started to unzip Louis’ pants with urgency, kneeling to kiss his stomach while getting Louis out of his jeans. When he saw that Louis had been commando, he swore softly.

“Didn’t realize I would see anyone I know,” Louis murmured breathlessly with a chuckle.

He was really well-hung and Harry’s arse clenched at the sight of it.

“God, can we,” he trailed, and Louis must have understood because he lifted Harry off his knees and guided them toward what seemed to be Louis’ bedroom. Louis looked at him for a second and unbuttoned Harry’s shirt to throw it somewhere in the room.

“Take off your pants,” Louis spoke softly, while getting on the bed. The sight of Louis on his hands and knees on the bed almost made Harry lose it even before touching him. He discarded his pants quickly and he had barely made it on the bed before leaning over and laying a sloppy kiss right on Louis’ hole.

Louis let out a small gasp and pushed his hips back. With that move, Harry got to it, nibbling at the skin all while clutching at Louis’ sides. When he licked over the hole, Louis’ hand flew back to Harry’s hair, gripping tightly in a way Harry lived for. As Harry continued his ministrations, Louis let out huffs of breath, gasping when he felt him nudge his tongue deeper.

Harry felt Louis’ whole body shake and Louis pulled on his hair, moving him away from his arse. He let out a noise of disagreement, but when Louis whispered, “I wanna fuck you now babe”, Harry whimpered.

Louis moved Harry on his back, hovering on top of him. Harry reached to kiss him, tongues sliding together messily, and their bodies moved together in sync. Louis pressed one last kiss on Harry’s lips before finding the lube he’d hidden under his pillow – efficiency was Louis’ middle name. He coated his fingers with it and teased Harry’s hole with one. A whine came out of Harry’s mouth, which transformed into a loud moan when he felt the finger breach into him.

After working up to three fingers thrusting into him, almost hitting his prostate but not quite, Harry deemed it time to move on.

“Please, please Louis just fuck me God please,” he mumbled. Without warning, Louis retracted his fingers, leaving him terribly empty. Harry’s eyes were closed, but he could hear foil being opened and he felt a kiss on his lips before Louis pushed slowly inside, making Harry see stars.

It was so thick and as Louis bottomed he could feel it hitting his prostate. Harry opened his eyes to see Louis looking at him with wonder, parted lips and flushed cheeks making Harry let out a slurred “I love you”. He immediately froze, his pulse quickening, but then Louis thrusted into him, “fuck, love you, you’re so amazing, taking me so well”, and Harry lost it.

He could feel Louis moving on top of him, pleasure shooting through his whole body as Louis continued to slam into him. Harry moved his hips as well, both in a frenzy, not only trying to reach their climaxes, but also connecting with each other. When Harry’s climax hit him, he keened, clenching down on Louis in a way that made Louis go over the edge as well. Louis thrusted slowly as he rode out his and Harry’s orgasms, and then pulled out, taking off the condom and throwing it away.

Louis and Harry laid next to each other on the bed, breathing hard. Harry rolled over to face Louis, his chin resting on Louis’ chest.

“I think that was the most amazing sex in my life,” Harry said in a dazed voice. He looked at Louis, who seemed to be as overwhelmed as him.

“I think I love you already,” Louis revealed. Harry smiled and Louis carded his fingers through his curls.

Harry closed his eyes, resting his head, and announced, “I think we’re soulmates.” Louis continued to stroke his hair, and Harry fell asleep, lulled by the slow, intimate gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, so any comments and feedbacks are appreciated !
> 
> thanks to the lovely sam for all the help, and to samira and vic for their awesome support x


End file.
